


Everything Ends

by encryptid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Marvel Universe, Peter Parker - Freeform, Sad, mcu - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encryptid/pseuds/encryptid
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!!! Don't read if you don't want the movie to be spoiled!Everything ends but no one quite expected the end to be like this.





	Everything Ends

**Author's Note:**

> My first post of my writing, just recently got into writing so not very good at it! MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS. Literally just my take on a character's perspective of a scene in the movie. I warned you so don't bitch.

Something is incredibly wrong. I watch in terror as our allies turn to dust around me. Literal dust, their skin shift to an earth brown, crumble, and then blow away in the wind of Titan. Then, I see my own skin start to darken and particles of what looks like dirt fall away from my arms.

"Mister Stark!" He turns to me with fear in his eyes, "I don't feel so good." I call to him with panic in my voice and I start stumbling towards him. 

No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. I thought, yeah, maybe I could not make it out of this and I sorta accepted that, but not like this. No, I thought maybe Thanos would squish me or I'd get fatally stabbed, anything-anything-but this. I trip and Tony catches me. 

"You're alright," He tells me. No, no I'm not. Grown ups always lie to you to try and make you feel safe. But I'm scared. I'm terrified.

"I don't-I dont know what's happening," I whimper. I can feel more of me disappearing, I can feel myself dying. "I don't want to go," I can't do anything but grasp onto Tony desperately, "I don't-please! I don't want to go!" I beg and Tony holds me tighter like he's trying to keep me together.

"I don't want to go, Mister Stark," He has to save me, he always saves me. My legs are unraveling and I fall, Tony helping me onto the ground, "Please, I don't want to go, I don't want to go." Tears clear tracks down my face and I can't tell if they're mine or his.

We failed. I failed. I should have done more. I should have been stronger, or quicker, or-or something! I think of everyone I'm leaving. I think of the people dead because of me. I see the guilt and the pain in Tony's eyes and I remember his words from three years ago. I fucked up then too. If someone on that ship died that'd be on me. But if i died… I have seconds left until I'm just grime under Tony's fingernails. 

I utter my last words, something to encapsulate my life as well as my death.

"I'm sorry." Then painlessly, my world turns to absolutely nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> this is how I cope


End file.
